


「Anywhere with you is a great place for me」

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self-Insert, gender-neutral insert, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Paris date w Joshua moodboard(neutral intsert)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader





	「Anywhere with you is a great place for me」

  


* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/632171132249915392/anywhere-with-you-is-a-great-place-for-me) ☆


End file.
